Through The Looking Glass
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Change is the one constant, the one thing we can always count on. Take it from the femme who couldn't seem to do anything right, you can be whoever you want to be. One day you won't look at the mirror and see who you used to be, what others use to define you as. You will look through the looking glass and only then will you see the real you. ss/oc/ss
1. Notice

****Important****

 **Hey everyone, so a few of you thought that the prologue was confusing, which I don't blame you. I probably did not do my best work right there and taking a further look into it, I have changed the prolouge and fitted it into this as a chapter one slash prologue. As I need everything to stand out a little clearer to work with the plot. I hope that those of you still reading these will enjoy this!**

 **Chapter two will be up shortly.**

 **~D.R. Out**


	2. Immortals

Legend:

 _Thoughts_

 **::twin/bonds::**

 **system displays**

 **-com links-**

" 'Human' Speech"

 _ **"Cybertronian Language"**_

* * *

The femme groaned as she slowly uncurled from the ball she had landed in, the impact of arrival had jostled and banged her around more than having a one on one battle with Starscream! She kicked open the door of the pod she had arrived in.

The first kick didn't do much except make her ankle strut reverberate with the motion and throb. Wincing she kicked a second time with more force behind it, laying on one's back and crushing said door wings was not fun whatsoever!

With a third grunt the dented door crumpled under the pressure and gave out, flying off into the darkness. She shivered and slowly clambered out, limping minutely with a hiss. Glancing down, the femme's deep lazuli optics picked up on the glowing blue energon beginning to leak from the cracks between armor plating. Where it appeared one of her energon veins must have been nicked.

Scowling the femme did a quick diagnostics scan, her processor fanning out and taking a quick look at her frame.

 **Energon Levels: Forty percent and dropping.**

 **Software functionality: Twelve percent.**

 **Hardware functionality: Seventy Percent.**

 **Damage: ...Scanning  
...Scanning  
...Scanning  
...Complete**

 **Severed energon line; left ankle strut.**

 **Fractured struts; right wrist, left lower back strut third disk, and rotary blade in right shoulder.**

The femme scowled and quickly did a software check to see what was not working. She found herself clenching her fists as she realized her internal gps, tracking system, com links and chronometer were down. Her logistic core, emotion cortex and her battle programming seemed to be functioning. However, some of her files were corrupted and damaged. Memory files to be exact.

This enticed a growl from her engine which quickly cut short as she realized her internals seemed to be malfunctioning as well. Something in her engine at least, grunting she touched her chassis in pain. It wasn't severe by any means but it was definitely uncomfortable.

Sighing, she took a step and then another. Testing her weight on the damaged ankle, everything seemed to be in working order at the very least. She just had to find someone like Ratchet, Firstaid or maybe Swoop to help her. The Dinobot was at least proficient in the basics as Ratchet had taught him some back on Cybertron.

A sudden noise captured the femme's attention causing her to snap her helm to the left. Nothing there. Tensing up, wings lifting higher up on her back in preparation for attack, she caught the same snapping noise again coming from her right. Her slagging sensors were on the fritz as well so she couldn't very well tell who the incoming bot or creature was.

Her wings flicked a bit, pulling in cluttered information. Her processors began to ache slightly from the heightened electromagnetic pull of this planet plus the living things all around her and whoever it was she was attempting to hone in on. The planet was causing a raucous on her wing sensors, if she wasn't in probably danger she would attempt a calibration.

She slowly backed further away and began moving backwards, inching her way farther from whatever or whoever it was. She wasn't in the best shape for a scuffle. She could still fight as her weapons and fighting protocols were still on line at least. She just would prefer not to.

The femme emitted a warning growl, engine revving with a faint strained whine to it. Her electric sabers thrumming to live beneath her forearm plating (Like Dino's blades in the third movie). She was itching to release them and attack whoever or whatever was stalking her.

A bush beside her rustled, an odd chirping noise filling the air. Synchronizing with other weird chirping things. Snarling softly she took a prancing step back, knee bending and pushing forward into the turn as she took off in a jog. Dancing her way practically around the tall thick things that grew up in spires from the pliable Terran ground.

Her smaller pedes with the spiked heal trampled the underbrush, fern being crushed and shredded beneath the alien stiletto resembling feet. Soft heated vents escaped the mouth of the seventeen foot robot dashing her way through the patch of forest. It was fairly dense, but for a Praxian breed it was not to bad. Especially considering Praxians never really got that big, they stayed fairly small.

She could hear an engine other than her own roar out with a mechanical voice that sent her spark racing. _It was definitely a con, it had to be and look at that! Slag it all to the pits_. She thought harshly, seriously irked that her signal dampener was down as well.

Lazuli optics narrowed at the sudden light, it appeared to be...flashing? She slowed her jog down to a cautious fast walk. The trees in front of her broke open to a stretch of asphalt that displayed an open sea of vehicles. A quick scan supplied her with the information that the vehicles were not sentient, but were being driven by tiny mech like beings. Organics. A quick sketchy search through their World Wide Web, which was disgustingly easy to hack by the way, informed her that they were the dominant species of the planet. A race of Homo-sapiens or Humans.

She grimaced and found herself studying the fast paced vehicles on the 'highway'. Why do they call it a highway? She thought in confusion. It's not up off of the ground...it's not high. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away and found herself quickly scanning a specific vehicle.

Said vehicle was a smaller compact looking Terran machine. A little bit different from her Cybertronian alt mode, but surprising similar at the same time. It was foreign to her, weird and slightly repulsive. However, if she wanted to fit in she couldn't look so alien.

The alternat vehicular form was a twenty-fifteen Ford Fiesta. The paint scheme she decided to use a deep electric blue, but the humans called it 'blue candy metallic'. She scoffed slightly at this and transformed into the vehicle, settling down on her wheels and waited patiently until the roads were mostly bare for a few klicks. Shooting forward with a powerful rev of her engine she shot forward onto the highway, barely pausing midway to touch a wheel to the oddly colored hard ground. It was stiff and felt weird on her wheels, although she did gain quite a bit of traction.

Revving again she took off from zero to sixty in three point five human seconds. Grumbling under her breath as humans swerved around her, engines revving as people attempted to race her she continued calmly. She shouldn't swerve and hurt those insects, she kept insisting to herself that Prime would not be happy if he found out.

Pushing forward she maneuvered around them with a growling engine and snarled words. Windows automatically tinting on second thought as some humans may notice she didn't have a driver. The constant driving became a dull lull as she followed the path to nowhere in particular. That was until she noticed something particular. Less and less humans were around, the roads seemed more cracked and broken up. And someone was following her.

How long they had been was something she couldn't tell you, she could only discern they were following because when she switched lanes so did they. A nervous feeling rose up in her tanks as she noticed a secondary set of lights come into view, driving towards her head on. She swerved and the two vehicles behind her clipped each other, swerving off course and...transforming. What caught her attention was the twin sets of crimson optics.

She slammed sideways into a drift and transformed up and out, doing a barell roll and swinging out her forearm blades. Panic set in momentarily as she faced the two off. Vehicons by the looks of it; they were acting like mere drones, but she knew better. The Decepticon symbol printed proudly on their chassis. Snarling loudly she tensed up and prepared to fight them off.

The two mecha sprang into action, cornering her and making the femme back up towards the tree line once again. She swung her electric energon blades towards the first attacker, his purple paint bubbling and burning from the heat of her blades. Her other arm swung out at the other mecha.

Wings flickered up higher on her back as she tensed in preparation for them. They were playing with her like a cybercat would a glitch mouse. A growl escaped her as she spat at them in irritation. Her voice ringing out huskily.

"Back the frag off!" Twin voice laughed in sync eerily, a grin appearing on one's face and the other soon after.

"What do you think Magi? Think we should?" The deep violet one asked his slightly shorter, but still sleek, blue companion.

"I don't think so ComDeck." Magi said in obvious amusement at her actions. A chilled feeling rose up again in her gut. She didn't want to fight them, but if there was one thing she had learned over the vorns of fighting by her lonesome after getting separated from the others...it was that fighting kept you alive.

she took the slight reprieve of their banter to attack. Slicing her static laced blades crisscross over a violet chassis only to stab through blue shoulder plating and into wires. Shrieks of pain reverberated through the atmosphere as the femme ducked a punch and gained a hard kick to her side.

A grunt escaped her as she swung out aggressively and shed out at Magi, cutting into his armor and tearing his already damaged purple arm from his body. A snarled cry of rage found her face planting the soft terrain and a pede stepping harshly on the femme's back. Her left wing getting pulled on which in turn brought a sharp cry of agony from her vocals.

she reached behind herself and flailed the blade enough to randomly clip a leg by sheer luck, in the darkening gloom one couldn't tell red armor from blue, she could only see their optics. Those Primus slagged optics which brought agony to her people.

"Comdeck, hold her down, maybe we can have some fun before we have to report back." A snarl escaped her, engine revving. In a latch ditch attempt of desperation she sent out a distress signal with coordinates. She was angry, yes, but one could not attack to trained mecha by their lonesome. Not unless you were on of the Prime's elite that is.

A screech of sheer agony escaped her lips as a wing was torn slightly off of its hinge, she shifted quickly to throw the heavy fragger from her blade. twisting quickly she swiped out in a rage filled haze and heard a loud crunch dimly ring out. Her blades were imbedded in Magi's chassis, strait through his spark casing.

The mech opened and closed his mouth a few times, energon bubbling up as his optics flickered once, twice, and then faded to darkness. The frame cooling down as systems whined to a halt. She tossed the heavy frame at its companion and lunged forward with animalistic rage.

The ground shook with distant footsteps coming closer, voices echoed loudly in her audio receptors but she was intently focused on the mech she was battling with. His thrown fist clipped her cheek and sent her stumbling back a step. Nearly tripping over the fallen enemy. Her blades coming up to block her face as she twisted her frame and brought up her thigh to block a kick.

A blast of light knocked her opponent away from the side, the metal singing and crumpling as his face twisted in shock. Comdeck took one last look at her and attempted to run, only to be shot down from behind. He didn't get up again. The femme found herself facing a huge black mech, a yellow green on coming up from the side with a permanent scowl and finally a humongous red and blue mecha everyone knew.

However, her systems sluggishly beeped and a red beacon she had been ignoring caught her attention at last. The object of interest declaring a rather important fact; stasis lock was imminent in three seconds. The femme's energon levels were at a critical five percent. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was the yellow green one lunging towards her to no doubt catch her as the ground rushed up to meet the femme's face plates.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys, so I definitely got somewhere with this one, five pages later. haha.**

 **A little shorter than usual I know as I usually do around 3000 words. Sorry, I'm just tired and got work tomorrow. flah. Anyways, so the chapter here is a new and improved chapter one/prologue mix as I decided the first attempt was a bit to confusing. Once we get into the story those who have read it will understand better.**

 **I did this mainly because there was a lot of confusion and mainly because she wanted to fight.**

 **Next chapter you guys will learn her name, whey she came alone, ect ect. I hope you guys liked this one as it took me literally three hours. I have no beta for this, so sorry if their is a lot of errors. I read through and attempted to fix as much as I could find.**

 **As always, review and let me know what you like, don't like, what you wanna see ect. ^_^**

 **~D.R. Out**


End file.
